


Dont Be a Vegetable

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Humor, Vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Set in the Champions AU, where Marian and Garrett share the mantle of Champion.





	Dont Be a Vegetable

Marian and Garrett were having a rare argument. The twins frequently traded jests and quips, but never with any real bite to it. This was not that. The argument was as always, who to blame for failure. In this case, Carver’s sudden induction to the Wardens.

“You were the one that didn’t keep a damn Barrier on him!” Marian shouted, standing on her toes to get into Garrett’s face.

He pushed her back. “You could have held one on him just as well as I could!” He watched the lightning dance behind her eyes.

“I was busy you ass! In case you forget, the damn ogre had me by the leg. Excuse me for having a spell falter while trying not to get torn in half!” She shoved his shoulders, stronger than she intended her strength amplified by Force magic. “I wasn’t the one busy making goo-goo eyes at a certain blond mage!”

“Low blow, Marian.” He winced, feeling shame. “Anders had been critically wounded, and we needed his magic.”

She flung her hands in the air and stomped away. “And if you had paid attention our little brother wouldn’t be a fucking Warden now!”

“And if I hadn’t kept Anders alive, Carver would be dead right now! Or worse. Did you stop think about that?” He crossed his arms over his chest. “No, you were too busy trying to assign blame, like you always do.”

Her fist balled up, she was ready to swing at him. “Fuck you. You don’t get to judge me. Just because you choose not to fight doesn’t give you the right to judge me. I’m the one dealing with Templars and bandits everyday while you hide and quietly heal people. You fucking potato!”

“Yeah well, if I am a vegetable, so are you, and you’d be a cabbitch.”


End file.
